Empatía
by Yu Okawa
Summary: Crackfic. OoC. Yullen . Kanda no sabe lo que es ser empatico, no le importa herir a otros con sus palabras pero un día... "–¿Estas sordo?. Solo finge ser yo.-espeto Kanda mientras tronaba la lengua y se resignaba a estar en ese cuerpo que no era suyo."
1. En los zapatos del otro

D . Gray - man no me pertenece, esta obra pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

Esta historia no fue elaborada con fines de lucro.

* * *

**EMPATÍA**

**I**

**EN LOS ZAPATOS DEL OTRO**

Komui no se cansaba de decirle a Kanda Yû lo importante que era ponerse en el lugar del otro, claro está, que Komui no acaba de comprender que a Kanda le importaba un comino si hería a la gente con sus comentarios o acciones, al final de cuentas a él eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. No era culpa suya que aquella gente fuese tan inútil y tan odiosa.

Aún así Komui seguía insistiendo en ello y no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez lo importante que era establecer lazos amistosos y demás basura sentimentalista. Al menos así era para Kanda.

–¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Kanda con desgano una vez terminada la larga perorata de Komui.

–No, Kanda. Lamentablemente no.-Kanda trono la boca en forma de molestia y miro enfadado una vez mas a Komui.

–Si nada mas me hablaste para esta porquería de dialogo…

–Kanda, no era para esto-interrumpió Komui- solo que se presento la oportunidad de hablar de ello. Nadie en la orden quiera acercarse a ti, por como eres, les tratas como basura.

–¿Y a mi que?. Si no es una misión me largo.-Kanda dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que sin duda le sacaría de esa pocilga de oficina, pero sonaron tres golpes sobre esta para después abrirse.

–Buenas tardes. saludo cordialmente Allen. Kanda le miro desde su privilegiada posición, solo proporcionada por su altura y trono la lengua. ¡Justo lo que faltaba, aquel llorica haciendo acto de presencia!.

–Tomen asiento, ahora si les diré la razón del por que les he llamado.- Komui puso ambas manos en el escritorio y les miro seriamente, eso solo podría significar una cosa. O quizás dos.

Allen y Kanda se miraban retadoramente, uno frente al otro. De sus cuerpos pendían un montón de cables extraños que les conectaban a una maquina, sobre sus cabezas, un extraño casco de metal se posaba en ellas.

Habían varios científicos de las distintas ramas de Black Orden tras aquellas aparatosas maquinas, que no dejaban de pitar un solo segundo y que mostraban extrañas líneas en sus verdes pantallas. Todos hablaban entre si mientras anotaban algo sobre los cuadernos que cargaban.

Komui suspiro cansinamente, al tener a ambos exorcistas en aquella habitación, claramente el ambiente era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo para mantequilla.

–¡Bien chicos!, Necesito medir la sinapsis de su cerebro a la hora de la batalla, estos cascos pueden hacer eso sin necesidad de usar algún método doloroso o causar algún daño colateral. Esto nos brindará datos de velocidad de respuesta en batalla y demás cosas que nos serán útiles para futuros encuentros con Akumas o el conde.

Por ello deben hacer exactamente lo que les solicitemos.-Komui suspiro y continuo con su discurso, explicando detalladamente aquel experimento que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de entrenamientos.– Al recopilar los datos de su velocidad de sinapsis nos proporcionara una mayor información sobre la sincronización de la inocencia y sus portadores, tenemos una teoría algo difícil de explicar pero si la teoría es verdadera, dentro de poco podremos conseguir mas exorcistas y podremos darle mas batalla al conde.-dijo seriamente Komui mientras miraba a Kanda, era una orden desde la central, aunque el espadachín se negará tenía que cumplirlo.

–Bien, ustedes comenzarán a pelear y se detendrán cuando se los indiquemos, y reanudarán la batalla cuando nosotros se lo exijamos.-Allen asintió y miro la sala de entrenamiento, no había ni buscadores ni mas exorcistas que ellos ahí, solo estaban él y Kanda junto con todos aquellos científicos. Fue entonces cuando vio una maquina extraña con un rollo gigantesco de papel y una aguja sobre este. Quizás esa era la maquina con la que medirían aquello.

Komui se hizo a un lado, despejando lo que pronto se convertiría en una batalla.

–Comiencen.- Allen corrió rápidamente hacia Kanda activando su inocencia y este le esperaba con la mano sobre el mango de su katana, ya listo para hacer picadillo al Moyashi.

–¡ALTO!- grito Komui y Allen se detuvo abruptamente, derrapando sus pies por el suelo. Ambos exorcistas voltearon a ver a los científicos y vieron que todos tomaban nota de aquello, algunos en sus libretas y otros mentalmente.

–Comiencen- volvió a oírse la voz de Komui y ellos retomaron la batalla de donde se habían quedado.

Así habían pasado varias horas, entre que peleaban para después detenerse abruptamente a una orden para después comenzar a pelear de nuevo. Ambos tenían cuidado de no enredarse con tantos cables y tropezar. Sus respiraciones agitadas les delataban, ambos estaban cansados. Y uno que otro golpe habían logrado asestarse.

Enzarzados nuevamente en una batalla, esquivando el golpe del otro con ingeniosos y rápidos movimientos, ninguno parecía ceder y aunque fuese un experimento no por ello, se enfrascaban menos en la batalla. Kanda odiaba aquel mocoso que estaba frente suyo, alguien tan confiado, alguien tan contradictorio como el Moyashi que no era capaz de entender que estaban en una guerra, que debían haber sacrificios. Siempre queriendo salvar a todos.

Allen había sido detenido por la katana de Kanda en un rápido movimiento de este para bloquear su ataque, salto hacia atrás quedando a un par de metros del japonés, y su cabello comenzaba a pegarse a su rostro a causa del sudor, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas era el claro indicio de su cansancio.

–¿Te rindes tan pronto?-pregunto Kanda no sin superioridad.

–¡Ja!, ¡eso quisieras!- Allen lanzo nuevamente un ataque que Kanda cubrió a la perfección pero no contó que el puño de Allen asestara un golpe en su mejilla. Su rostro apenas y se movió pero estaba furioso por ello. Sin medirse reacciono rápidamente y asesto un golpe seco en el estomago de Allen. El albino camino hacia atrás sosteniéndose el estomago con ambas manos y Kanda le miraba fijamente.

Allen trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras estaba doblado en dos, Kanda solo se limpio con el dorso de su mano el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su labio.

–¡Deténganse!-ordeno nuevamente Komui.

Allen alzo la mirada y vio que Kanda le miraba con odio y con ese estupido aire de superioridad, era como si con su mirada le insultase. Se levanto y miro a Kanda una vez mas para después ver desaparecerle justo frente a él. Le busco con la mirada por los alrededores y pronto se percato de la sombra que se cernía sobre él.

Se movió a un lado antes que Kanda pudiese atacarle por arriba, apenas y había logrado esquivarle, Komui seguía gritándoles que se detuvieran pero ninguno quería hacerlo ya. Allen ataco a Kanda y este al albino. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, pero antes de poder alcanzarse de sus cascos comenzaron a brotar chispas.

Ambos se detuvieron presas del dolor de recibir tales descargas directas en su cabeza, ambos gritaban e intentaban quitarse el casco, pero aquel dolor era tan agudo y constante que les impedía moverse con libertad. Los científicos sin esperar comenzaron a manejar las maquinas, intentando apagar todo aquello y así terminar con ello, pero simplemente no podían.

Una maquina exploto al no poder contener la descarga y pronto todas se apagaron de golpe, las descargas dejaron de llegar a los exorcistas que inmediatamente cayeron al piso inconcientes.

–¡HABLEN A LOS DOCTORES!-grito con desesperación Komui.-¡RESISTAN!.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía a horrores, sentía que todo en él estaba mal y todo por culpa de ese jodido científico loco que era Komui. Ese hombre era un peligro para la humanidad mas significativo que el conde. Abrió los ojos y la luz le deslumbro, volvió a cerrarlos para después abrirlos nuevamente. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la enfermería de la orden. No había nadie ahí, era de día y no tenia ni la mas puta idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Solo sabía que tan pronto como ese estupido malestar en la cabeza se fuese y dejase de sentir el cuerpo extraño iría a patearle el trasero a Komui. Ese hombre necesitaba quien le pusiera los puntos en claro, y uno de ellos era el jamás incluirle en ningún jodido experimento.

Sentía demasiado extraño su cuerpo quizás por las descargas, se puso de pie y noto algo distinto, sus pies eran de una piel mas blanca que la suya. Vio esto con rareza y pronto vio sus manos. Una de ellas mostraba esa mano deforme que el Moyashi, y solo ese niñato poseía.

–¡Mierda!-dijo alarmado Kanda. Se levanto pronto, tambaleante y con pasos titubeantes busco un espejo sin éxito. Chasqueo la lengua pero pronto vio la jarra con agua. Se acerco lentamente y se asomo en ella.

El reflejo que el agua le devolvió no era el de él. Aquel rostro era el de Allen y lo peor de todo es que él era el que movía ese cuerpo ahora. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

¡Estaba en el cuerpo de Allen!.

Bien es cierto que Kanda no entiende nada de empatía o amabilidad, ponerse en los zapatos del otro nunca es fácil pero ponerse en los zapatos del otro de esa forma, ¿Era realmente necesario?.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Wooola!, espero estén todos bien, aquí vengo a darles lata con otra nueva historia de esta parejita tan encantadora, no será una historia larga ni mucho menos con trama complicada, nada mas hay que ver el largo de los capítulos para darnos cuenta de ello.

No se preocupen, ya lo se. Office Boy continuará, no pienso descuidarlo por nada del mundo, solo que esta historia ya la tenia metida entre neurona y neurona y no pude resistirme a escribirla.

Espero les este gustando y la disfruten. Nos vemos.

Ja na!


	2. Finge

**EMPATÍA**

**By: Yu Okawa**

**

* * *

**

D . Gray - man no me pertenece, esta obra pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

Esta historia no fue elaborada con fines de lucro.

* * *

**II**

**FINGE**

Estaba furioso, no, mas que eso, y es que su sangre ahora eran furiosas torrentes de fuego que recorrian sus venas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota de Komui haya hecho tal cosa?. Ahora estaba en el cuerpo de ese llorica. Salio de su habitación furioso para dirigirse a la de a lado.

Ahí estaba él, o mejor dicho su cuerpo. Aquello era como ver un espejo, estaba dormido pero…

Un tic apareció en su ceja, esta parecía temblar ligeramente, ¡pero que cara de imbecil tenia!. Dormido como estaba con la boca semi abierta y con un pie fuera de la cama. Aquello era una aberración, no, incluso mas que eso.

Camino con paso firme, furioso, se veia a si mismo de esa forma tan vergonzante. ¡Esto no podía seguir así!.

–¡Despierta imbecil!-dijo una vez que se situó a lado de la cama.

–Ummm-gimió Allen y se removió en las cobijas dándole la espalda a Kanda y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con estas.

Kanda cerro fuertemente los puños, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en la carne de sus manos y de estas un calido liquido era expulsado.

–¡Levántate de una puta vez Moyashi!.-dijo Kanda mientras pateaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que Allen saliese de la cama disparado, encontrándose con el frío y duro suelo.

Se levanto de inmediato, furioso. ¡Kanda ya se enteraría!. Pero cuando se puso de pie una gran sorpresa se llevo. Su rostro tomo un color blanco y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, no dando crédito a lo que veía decidio llevar una mano a su cabeza. Y es que no todas las mañanas al levantarse se veía a si mismo mirándose furioso.

–Aun no despierto, ¡Rayos!.- Se metería bajo el edredón nuevamente y esperaría a despertar, ese hubiese sido su plan si Kanda no le hubiese interrumpido.

–¡DEVUELVEME MI CUERPO, MOYASHI!- ordeno Kanda con veneno en su voz.

–¡¿Eh?- Allen quedo mas desconcertado cuando se miro a si mismo exigiéndose algo mas extraño. ¿Devolverle su cuerpo?. Bajo la mirada lentamente e inicio a notar algunas obvias diferencias en las que no había reparado al principio, tenia la necesidad de mirar abajo para poder enfrentar la mirada de su clon, giro la vista a su mano portadora de la inocencia y ...¡no había nada!, ¡su inocencia no estaba!, era una mano completamente normal como la de cualquier humano.

Alzo las manos y acaricio su cabello, sedoso y suave, tomo una ebra de este y vio con horror el negro que poseia.

–¿Kanda?-pregunto con cautela y un bufido salio de su cuerpo.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se dejo caer de un sentón sobre el colchón. Estaba helado, aquello no era posible.

EL silencio reino entre ambos, ninguno se movía mas de lo necesario y Allen miraba al suelo mientras Kanda le miraba fijamente y con fuego en la mirada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe provocando una nimia ráfaga de aire que no hizo mas que mecer sus cabellos -¡Buenos días!-saludo felizmente Komui, quien prácticamente entro bailoteando a la habitación. -¡parece que ya están mejor, estaba preocupado por lo que sucedió en el experimento, pero es bueno ver que están bien!- dijo felizmente para después darse cuenta del semblante sombrío que ambos poseían. Les miro fijamente.

Kanda dio media vuelta y camino hasta él, le tomo por la bata y le alzó. Su mirada penetrante y plateada reflejaba mezquinos sentimientos.

–¡Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!- dijo mordazmente y entre dientes, tantas ganas tenía de descuartizar a esa mierda que decía llamarse científico que se veía en la necesidad de buscar formas poco ortodoxas para controlarse.

Komui no creía lo que sucedía, Allen no era así. Parecía comportarse justo como lo haría Kanda. Y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.–¿Kanda?- pregunto mientras este le tenía aun sostenido por la ropa.

–Así es. ¡Me devuelves a mi cuerpo o te haré conocer el infierno!.-amenazó Kanda.

Komui comenzó a sudar frió, Kanda parecía hablar tan enserio y es que esto no lo esperaba, no entraba dentro de sus cálculos y no sabia ni como explicarles que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo habían llegado a eso.

–Kanda, si me sueltas quizás pueda explicarles.- Este lo hizo y espero una explicación a todo eso. Ambos le miraron interesados, esperando la solución a ese problema.

–Bien…-carraspeo un poco Komui- Bien…-tosió- Bien…-fingió necesitar agua y acercarse a una jarra para servirse un poco, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, nadie decía nada y el caer del agua en el vaso era el único ruido que invadía esta, se llevo el vaso a los labios y tomo un poco de agua.-Bien…-y ahora Kanda fue quien le aventó lo primero que encontró en la habitación, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–¡DEJA DE PAYASEAR!- grito Kanda ya desesperado.

Komui se sobo la cabeza y les miro a ambos- No se que ocurre-dijo sin mas.

Kanda y Allen le miraron, ambos enfadados, con esas auras negras rodeando sus cuerpos.

* * *

Llevo un dedo a su barbilla e hizo ademán de pensarlo un poco.

–Yo prefiero trabajar con el joven Allen. Al menos se que no me dejará morir.-concluyo uno de los buscadores mientras miraba al otro.

–Es verdad.-asintió- es preferible trabajar con el joven Allen, el joven Kanda es capaz de dejarte morir.

Ambos platicaban animadamente cuando pasaron frente a la enfermería, su sangre se helo de inmediato y sus rostros palidecieron con escuchar desgarradores gritos de dolor provenientes de ahí.

Se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a desandar el camino recorrido, a pasos grandes, sin darse vuelta y con sumo terror.

* * *

Komui era atendido por una de las enfermeras en la cama, esta pasaba un algodón delicadamente por sus heridas para desinfectarlas y frente a él, Kanda y Allen le miraban molestos.

–No se preocupen, encontrare una solución.-hablo con dificultad-Solo denme tiempo.

–¿Cuánto?

–No se-y Kanda le miro aun mas furioso con esa aura negra tragándose el cuarto

–¡Una semana!- contesto aterradamente.

–¡Tsk! -trono la lengua Kanda- Será mejor que finjas ser yo, Moyashi.- Le dijo a Allen una vez aceptado el hecho de que no regresaría a su cuerpo en un buen rato.

–¿Cómo?- pregunto Allen desconcertado.

–¿Estas sordo?. Solo finge ser yo.-espeto Kanda mientras tronaba la lengua y se resignaba a estar en ese cuerpo que no era suyo.

Allen alzo una ceja y miro dubitativo a Kanda – Entonces…tu debes fingir ser yo.-sentencio Allen mirando a Kanda fijamente.

–Che, ¡no hare eso!, ¡no quiero ser una llorica enana!

Sus manos se cerraron clavando sus uñas en la carne de estas, ambos se miraban con odio jurado, retadoramente – entonces yo tampoco lo haré.- Kanda le miro una vez mas y trono la lengua.

–No esperes que llore.

–Bueno, se ven que estan bien de salud- interrumpió Komui- En el cuarto contiguo esta su ropa, vayan a cambiarse. –Dijo Komui sentándose con dificultad en el colchón.

Ambos obedecieron y salieron de aquel cuarto para internarse en otro mas angosto. Un cuarto sencillo con una sola cama y un espejo. Sobre esta yacían sus uniformes. Kanda se acerco a uno de ellos y tomo el mas pequeño para después sacarse la bata de golpe.

Allen se vio a si mismo desnudo y Kanda se miro atentamente. Por un momento nadie dijo nada y la luz del sol entraba tenuemente por la venta.

–¡Aquí también es pequeño!-dijo con malicia y sonrió con sorna mientras ladeaba un poco a cabeza para ver la expresión del Moyashi.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas.

–¡BAKANDA!.

Y pensar que esto apenas comienza.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Lali ho!, ^o^ por fin puedo actualizar. Últimamente me paso que andaba falta de energias por que he estado desvelandome y a pesar de que tengo ideas no puedo escribirlas con tanta flojera pendiendo de mi brazo. Prometo dormir y actualizar Office Boy, cuenta regresiva para actualizar OF. Iniciando XD.

Espero esten bien y como siempre (jamás dejare de hacerlo), les agradezco todos sus comentarios, me resulta grato saber su opinión sobre esta historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Espero que el capitulo les haya resultado entretenido. Mil gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, mil gracias a todos, dejen o no comentario para mi significa mucho el hecho de saber que hay alguien que le dedica un poco de tiempo a leer esto. ¡Mil gracias!.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A SUS COMENTARIOS**

**NOTA:** A los que no tengan cuenta aquí, les contestare al final de cada capítulo y a los que poseen una cuenta les enviare un mp. ^^

**makiya-love:** ¡Hola!, me dio mucho gusto que esta historia te haya parecido una buena idea, espero poder darle el toque divertido que deseo. Mil gracias por darte un tiempo en comentar, significa mucho para mi tu comentario. Espero estes bien ^^.

**kuchiki hiwatari:** Si no hubieses leido esta historia te extrañaria, tus opiniones son importantisimas para mi, hasta el punto que cuando me trabo recurro a ti. ¿Quién mejor que tu para inspirarme en el yaoi?, ¿Quién mejor que la que me traumo con yaoi? XD. Te quiero muchisimo y espero que esta historia no sea tan retorcida como yo, cosa que realmente dudo. Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para que te de un tour por CU. ^^


	3. Como los ven Parte uno

**EMPATÍA**

**By: Yu Okawa**

D . Gray - man no me pertenece, esta obra pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

Esta historia no fue elaborada con fines de lucro.

**III**

**COMO LOS VEN**

**PARTE 1**

Le miro con odio jurado. Insultarle de esa manera no era otra cosa que buscar problemas por ello no lo dejaría salir avante de esa batalla que él buscó. Alzo la bata y miro hacia abajo. Él era un hombre también, pero mirar tan descaradamente aquella parte sensible de la anatomía de un hombre, no le quitaba la vergüenza pero sus ganas de pagarle con la misma moneda no mermarían ante ello.

–¡oh!. ¡Que sorpresa, si eres hombre!. Es que con esa apariencia de nena había comenzado a dudar.

–¡Cierra la puta boca. No sabes con quien te metes!.-amenazó Kanda mientras tomaba a Allen del cuello del camisón.

Era curioso, jamás imagino que tendría que amenazarse a si mismo, el verse furioso frente a si, se le hacia irreal, pero eso era lo que sucedía, se veía así mismo amenazándose pero el ocupante de ese cuerpo no era él, Kanda Yû, era el Moyashi marica quien lo usaba ahora.

–¡Claro que se con quien me meto!- respondió Allen mientras ambos se miraban amenazadoramente.

La suela de sus zapatos pegaba contra el suelo ocasionando ruido mientras caminaba con dirección a la enfermería, el sonido de otros pasos se le unía a los suyos pero estos llevaban un distinto ritmo.

–¿Crees que estén bien?- pregunto preocupada Lenalee mientras miraba a Lavi preocupada.

–Si. Los experimentos de tu hermano nunca han matado han nadie.-Ambos detuvieron su andar y suspiraron pesadamente. No sabían los detalles, solo sabían que Allen y Kanda habían resultado heridos a causa de uno de los experimentos de Komui. Y nada mas al enterarse habían decidido ir a visitarles.

Kanda asesto un golpe en la mejilla de Allen y le miro con odio. Este sintió como un liquido calido salía de la comisura de su labio y con la mano se toco. Sus dedos se mancharon de su sangre y la furia ardió en él. ¡Kanda se lo había buscado!.

Ambos exorcistas caminaban en dirección a la enfermería platicando felizmente.

–Parece que ya no han peleado tanto Kanda y Allen. ¿No te parece?.-dijo Lenalee con la esperanza de que sus amigos comenzasen a llevarse mejor.

–Pues no se han peleado por que no se han visto.- contesto Lavi con desgano, recordando que en todas las peleas orquestadas por esos dos exorcistas había que tenido que hacerla de referí cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

Kanda recibió un golpe en el estomago, él cual le saco el aire y le llevo a retroceder algunos pasos torpemente, el retroceder de aquella manera le ocasiono que sus espalda golpease contra un pequeño mueble y tirase un frasco de plástico que estaba sobre este.

El frasco rodó frente a él y ambos no despegaban la vista de su contrincante. Peleando contra si mismos, eso era lo que les parecía a ellos aquella situación.

–¡Tienes la fuerza de una niña, maldito Moyashi!- aseveró Kanda mientras se erguía y le miraba, pensando en su próximo movimiento. Allen a comparación de él poseía menos fuerza física que él. Quizás aquella diferencia era proporcionada por la diferencia de edades.

–¡Jodete, Kanda!- Allen no tendía hablar con groserías pero aquello le estaba desquiciando.

Kanda corrió hacia él, cerrando el puño con fuerza.

Ambos llegaron a la enfermería.

–¿Estarán aún aquí?.

–Quizás- contestó el pelirrojo.

Kanda aun no lograba acostumbrase del todo a aquel cuerpo, era mas débil en fuerza física pero también era mas flexible.

Iba a atacar a Allen con todo, le rompería la boca al Moyashi de un golpe y le haría saber de una buena vez, quien era él.

Uno de sus pies descalzos piso la botella que estaba frente a él y perdió el equilibrio. Si él estuviera en su cuerpo, esa clase de errores idiotas no le sucederían pero aquel cuerpo era un poco difícil de manejar, mas por que él no estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de cuerpo de buenas a primeras con quien se le cruzará enfrente.

Lavi iba a golpear suavemente la puerta cuando…

Un fuerte golpe provino de la habitación contigua a la enfermería, ruido que llamo la atención de Lenalee y Lavi, quienes corrieron hasta está.

Lavi abrió la puerta rápidamente y ambos abrieron los ojos grandemente y poco después se sonrojaron. Lenalee se volteo rápidamente cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos y Lavi rió para después cerrar la puerta.

Y no era para menos.

Kanda, actual ocupante del cuerpo del albino, había pisado mal y caído estrepitosamente, chocando con el cuerpo actual de Allen, cuerpo que le pertenecía al oriental. Y así este cayó sobre su cuerpo.

Para ojos de las personas externas y desconocerás de la actual situación, no había otra explicación.

Estaban en un momento intimo. Mejor interpretado como: Teniendo sexo en uno de los cuartos de la enfermería. Y es que Lavi como Lenalee habían visto esa situación de la siguiente forma.

Allen, completamente desnudo estaba a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Kanda, quien solo vestía una bata.

–Kanda. ¿Necesitas lubricante o ya traes?.-Pregunto Lavi tras la puerta riendo.

–¡Hijo de puta!- mascullo Kanda entre dientes mientras Allen se sonrojaba fuertemente al entender la situación en la que estaban.

–Les esperamos en el comedor. No se tarden.-dijo Lavi mientras se alejaba con Lenalee, quien estaba roja hasta las orejas.

–Ve el lado positivo Lenalee. Ahora ellos pelean de forma distinta.- Y comenzó a reír como un loco.

–Es que nunca imagine que se llevaban… tan bien.

–Deja de sonrojarte imbecil. Guárdate tus gestos de nena para cuando recuperes tu cuerpo.- comento molesto Kanda.

Ambos se miraron y como si sus miradas fuesen imanes se repelieron. Miraron el techo y Kanda se puso de pie rápidamente seguido de Allen.

Ambos se cambiaron en completo silencio sin mirarse si quiera una vez. Allen miro la espada de Kanda que estaba sobre la cama y la tomo mientras la observaba curioso. Veía la espada y después veía su brazo izquierdo. Ahora el era "normal".

–Mas te vale cuidarla., Moyashi.- le dijo Kanda mirando seriamente a Allen para después salir del cuarto. Allen acomodo la espada a su costado, sosteniéndola con el cinturón de la ropa del oriental y salio tras de él.

El camino al comedor había sucedido en silencio y antes de atravesar la puerta Kanda se detuvo abruptamente girando a ver a Allen.

–Yo solo como soba.- declaró fríamente.- Recuerda, tu finges ser yo y yo tu. Te estaré observando.

Camino hacia la entrada seguido de Allen y todo el murmullo que se escuchaba en el lugar ceso un poco solo para que les volteasen a ver.

Era raro ver a ambos exorcistas entrando juntos al comedor.

**COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA.**

¡Hola!, espero estén bien. Gracias por leer y comentar. Me da gusto saber que esta idea loca les divierte al menos un poco. Este capítulo lo había planeado un poco distinto, pero ya saben, las ideas a veces tienden a brotar como una fuente. A veces esto es inesperado y lo que ocurrió en este capítulo no lo esperaba planear XD.

Espero se encuentren bien. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ^^

**RESPUESTA A SUS COMENTARIOS.**

14th: Antes que anda muchas gracias por comentar y leer. No te preocupare tendré en mente lo que me mencionaste sobre tus comentarios. Pues aún me falla mucho la percepción que tengo de Allen es por ello que he estado viendo nuevamente la serie y leído el manga fijándome con atención en Allen, así que intentaré no hacerlo el típico uke que mencionaste.


	4. Como los ven Parte dos

**EMPATÍA**

**By: Yu Okawa**

**

* * *

**

D . Gray - man no me pertenece, esta obra pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

Esta historia no fue elaborada con fines de lucro.

* * *

Parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿una flor?

**IV**

**COMO LOS VEN**

**PARTE DOS**

Se quedo de pie a la entrada del comedor y se tallo los ojos, alzó nuevamente la vista y; de nuevo, una vez mas, ahí estaba esa flor rosa pálido.

–Kanda…-pronuncio el nombre del oriental sin estar consiente totalmente de que ahora era el suyo.

Kanda lo miro de reojo y le vio observando algún punto fijo. ¡Allen lo había visto!

–Hay una flor ahí. Una flor…¿flotante?.

–Solo ignórala.-contesto Kanda volteando a ver el punto señalado por Allen, comprobando que no veía nada estando en el cuerpo del albino.

–¿Como se supone que la ignore?, ¿acaso es normal ir por el mundo viendo una flor flotante todo el tiempo?

–Lo es

Silencio y una mirada desconcertada dirigida a Kanda.

–¿Usas algún enervante o estupefaciente?

–¿Estas de coña enano?

–¡Carajo, Kanda!. ¿Andas todo el día drogado o que?. Las flores no flotan ni mucho menos las ves por todos lados.

–¡Maldición, solo ignórala!. ¿Tan idiota eres que no puedes ignorar una puta flor?

–¡Idiota!. ¿Crees que es fácil ir por el mundo fingiendo que no veo flores como poseso?

Buscadores y exorcistas les observaban, atraídos por la extraña conversaron que se daba entre ambos exorcistas, provocando que susurraran entre si, desconcertados y esperando que comenzara una batalla.

–Haz lo que te de la gana-dijo Kanda ya harto de pelear con el enano. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, poco después fue a pedir su comida.

Allen frunció el ceño molesto y no podía evitar dejar de ver la flor preguntándose si Kanda veía eso todo el tiempo.

¡Genial!, ahí estaba con Jerry frente a él saludándolo empalagosamente y esperando, con los dedos de las manos entrelazadas, a que pidiese lo acostumbrado. Cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo rayos haría para comer todo lo que el mocoso devoraba?. Él no tenía un gran apetito, sin mencionar que no era fanático de las cosas dulces y no sabia puntualmente lo que el enano pedía todos los días.

–Déme lo de siempre-dijo secamente ya desesperado por aquella situación. ¡Mas le valía a Komui encontrar una solución a esto!. Y sin mas dio media vuelta y vio algo que definitivamente le aterro.

Lavi sonriendo picaramente con aquella cara de "me-muero-por-molestarte" que le caracterizaba. Trono la lengua y vio a la derecha de Lavi a una Lenalee sonrojada, le miraba y bajaba la vista. No era para menos, esa niña pensaba que se había acostado con Allen. Si supieran tan siquiera lo que estuviese pasando. Ya podría pintar un cuadro que le resultaba caótico y sumamente molesto con solo imaginarlo.

Lavi encantado riéndose a carcajadas y molestando por ello y Lenalee confundiéndose al dirigirse a cada uno y tratando de ser amable, como siempre.

Volteo a ver a Allen que le pedía de comer a Jerry y supo que si quería que Allen tratara de fingir ser él, tenía por lo menos que actuar en publico como ese enano. Cosa imposible. Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el pelirrojo y la mujer molesta y tomo asiento frente a ellos.

–¡Wow!-exclamo sorprendido y jugueton el pelirrojo- pense que no podrías caminar o sentarte después de hacerlo con Kanda. ¿No te duele el trasero?.

Y cerro el puño fuertemente, en su frente ya comenzaban a saltar cuatro venitas y Lenalee no podía mirarlo fijamente a la cara.

–¿Estas bien Allen?-pregunto Lenalee tímidamente mirándole de reojo.

–Debe de doler. Se lo he visto a Kanda y no es nada pequeño. Que raro que no te duela. Pense que tendría que ir por ti y ayudarte a caminar o algo así.

Kanda se sorprendio por el comentario tan suelto de Lavi y le miro con odio. ¡¿Cómo se atrevia a decir semejante cosa?. No era que le avergonzará saber lo evidente. Estaba bien dotado y de eso estaba consiente. Pero ver que Lavi iba por el mundo pregonándolo era otra cosa.

–¡Conejo imbecil!. ¡Repitelo de nuevo y te rompo el cuello!.-dijo mientras se ponía de pie furioso y, tanto Lavi como Lenalee, le miraban desconcertados.

–Allen, ya no te juntes con Kanda. Te esta pegando su pésimo carácter.-dijo Lavi y Lenalee asintió sonrojada.

Kanda se dio cuenta que estuvo apunto de delatarse y rechino los dientes con furia contenida. Si no fuera por que estaba en esa embarazosa y molesta situación seguiría con eso hasta matar al conejo pero no quería que las cosas empeorasen. Así que tomo asiento y cruzo los brazos.

–Lo siento mucho, joven Kanda.-aquella voz siguió al de un estruendoso sonido.

Todos voltearon rápidamente para toparse con aquella escena, que a muchos les erizo la piel y otros palidecieron. La comida de Kanda estaba en el piso y una de las buscadoras también. Kanda de pie frente a ella mirándola y ella tremendamente nerviosa pidiendo disculpas por haber chocado con el oriental y haber causado aquel accidente.

Allen miro a la aterrada chica y no pudo evitar sentir compasión al verla.

A ojos de la chica, el joven Kanda debería estar furioso, seguramente sacaría a mugen y la cortaría en dos. Sabía que trabajar en Black Order como buscadora le traería problemas y sabia que moriría de algún modo trágico, asesinada por un akuma talvez. Pero morir a manos de un exorcista era algo que quedaba fuera de sus expectativas.

–¡Lo siento!- repitió nuevamente, como si de un mantra se tratase y cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que algo violento sucediese.

–No te preocupes- se oyó la voz calmada de Kanda. ¡Un minuto!. ¿Voz calmada, y de Kanda?. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con algo mas que inesperado. Tan inesperado y extraño que podía pensar que se trataba de algún milagro o de alguna enfermedad que arremetía contra Kanda.

O quizás solamente soñaba despierta. El joven Kanda le miraba amablemente ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

En ese momento alguna aura rosada envolvió el ambiente y miles de flores blancas rodearon al joven Kanda, las mejillas de la buscadora se tiñeron de un color carmín y tomo la mano del joven Kanda, mirándolo embobadamente.

En ese momento, Kanda era como un príncipe.

Kanda, el verdadero Kanda desde su sitio no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños fuertemente hasta el punto en que sus uñas rasgaron la piel de estas y la sangre brotaba. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre miraban con furia todo aquel teatrito.

La buscadora mirando su cuerpo ensoñadoramente mientras el estupido enano le sonreía y, por si fuese poco, tomados de la mano.

¡Tenia, no, debía matar a ese mocoso!

Toda la comunidad femenina de las escasas buscadoras de Black Order, miraban embobadas al ya "príncipe Kanda". Soñando con ser su pareja y darle tantos hijos como desease. Los buscadores comenzaban a sumar otra cosa mas a su lista de "cosas por que odiar a Kanda Yû". Figurando en primer lugar la de "llevarse a toda la comunidad femenina de Black Order".

De repente, como una avalancha todas las chicas se acercaban a él y buscaban cualquier excusa idiota para dirigirle la palabra a Kanda, aprovechando que estaba de buen humor el oriental y, que aquel cuerpo atlético con aquel hermoso y fino rostro les ofrecía una razón para volverse locas. Debían encontrar el modo de acercarse tanto como fuese posible a él.

–¡Allen. Tu novio causa furor!. ¡No sabía que Kanda era un casanova!-susurro Lavi mientras se reía.

"¿Con que esas tenemos, no?"-se dijo para si Kanda, mientras reía diabólicamente.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia "Kanda".

–¡Abran paso perras!-dijo Kanda en el cuerpo de Allen ya sumamente molesto. La voz de "Allen" se alzó sobre los gritillos de emoción de las chicas, quienes voltearon, molestas por la ofensa, a verlo inmediatamente. Todos los exclamos de sorpresa se oyeron en el comedor.

¿Allen violento?. ¡Imposible! ¿Acaso el mundo se había puesto de cabeza hoy?

Todas le miraron y abrieron paso al albino molesto que se dirigía hacia Kanda.

Lo siguiente, sorprendió a mas de uno.

Allen paso sus finos brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda, quien le sacaba cabeza y media y miro a todos los presentes. Se cercioro que cada uno sin falta observará lo siguiente.

–¡Kanda es mió!- después de eso, junto sus labios. Uniéndose en lo que a muchos les pareció un beso apasionado.

Kanda amble y Allen marica. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Resident Evil versión loquero?

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Bien, por fin finalizado el cap 4!. Corto, lo se. He tardado en actualizar, debido a que esta vez me abandono la inspiración y me había resultado difícil atar cabos. Lo de residente vil versión loquero, recuerdo haberlo leído en algún fic, hace mucho tiempo atrás. La frase me resulto divertida y genial y decidí usarla aquí ahora que tenía oportunidad.

Kanda molesto decidió evidenciar a Allen, quien ahora será el gay declarado de Black Order y Kanda será el casanova XD. ¡Y pensar que ni un día ha pasado y ya andan tirando por la borda su reputación!.

En cuanto al OoC de este capítulo. Bueno, supongo que lo normal hubiese sido que Kanda hubiese intentado asesinar a Allen pero aquello no limpiaria su reputacion ni mucho menos alejaraia aquellas "potenciales violadoras", así que lo justo, para satisfacer su sed de venganza era hacer algo vergonzoso que pusiera en evidencia a Allen frente a todos, ya que recordando que estaba en el cuerpo de Allen, sabía que quien saldría afectado seria el mismo albino ^^.

Espero se encuentren bien, que les haya agradado el capítulo y que no me cuelguen por mi "impecable y descarado" retraso. Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi negro corazoncito sus comentarios y que lean esta loca historia ^^. ¡Mil gracias!


	5. Revelaciones

¿Podría ser peor?

**V**

**REVELACIONES**

"¿Podría ser peor?", Se preguntaba Allen mientras caminaba furioso por los pasillos de Black Order. ¡Imbecil Bakanda!, por su culpa ahora era el marica de la orden, para ser mas exactos, la novia de Kanda Yû.

Estaba que echaba fuego, no podía creer que Kanda se atreviese a besarle y menos aún a hacer esa declaración frente a todos. Aun así parecía que nadie le miraba si quiera.

Había notado que mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Kanda los buscadores le evitaban, corrían o desviaban la vista nada mas toparse con él. Kanda si que tenia una mala reputación, tanto así que parecía que nadie se atrevía a rechazar o reclamarle por su comportamiento, al menos no le molestarían.

¿Y que dirían los altos mandos cuando se enterasen que Kanda y él mantenían una supuesta relación?, seguro los quemaban vivos. ¡Dios, casi podía sentir el fuego acariciando sus pies mientras era atado contra un poste con leña verde!

Pero lo mas seguro era que eso no pasaría en un momento tan crucial en la batalla contra el conde del milenio, Black Order no se podía permitir perder a un exorcista dado que daría ventaja al enemigo. Así que lo mas seguro es que se hicieran de la vista gorda ante tal cosa.

Entro a los baños y en cuanto entro una horda de hombres con toallas salio corriendo despavoridos del lugar, otros tantos buscaban vestirse desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiese de que tan rápido lo hiciesen, mientras otros solo tomaban su ropa; enredaban una toalla en su cintura y salían huyendo.

¡¿Qué?, ¿Acaso pensaba que los mataría, violaría o algo así?. Bufo furioso, estaba molesto, ¿Acaso Kanda se la vivía amenazando o matando a cualquiera a diestra y siniestra?. Desde que estaba en el cuerpo de Kanda no recordaba haber mantenido una platica que durase mas de cinco minutos, al igual que no había dejado de ser acosado por las ya recientes fans de Kanda.

¡Y ni un día había pasado!

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, aún molesto y cuando llego el momento de retirar la ropa interior de Kanda paso saliva fuertemente. Ahora lo notaba mas detalladamente.

El físico de Kanda era perfecto, todo guardaba una perfecta proporción y apariencia de en sueño que parecía que todo aquello era irreal.

Trago saliva y miro hacia abajo nuevamente, no es como si jamás hubiese visto el pene de otro hombre, solo que el tener que tocar aquella zona sensible de un cuerpo ajeno a el de él era una experiencia que nunca había considerado.

–¿Te ayudo?- susurraron tras de él. Dio un respingo y antes de poder moverse dos manos se posaron sobre el elástico de los boxers mientras sentia el calido aliento de Kanda sobre su espalda.

–Kanda –tartamudeo, mientras le bajaban los boxers –Yo puedo solo- y se removió incomodo para soltarse de Kanda, quien le miraba con sorna.

–¿En serio?, Moyashi marica, ¿Tanto miedo te da vérmelo?

–¡Ya cállate, Bakanda!

Kanda se desvistió rápido y puso la ropa sobre una canasta para después entrar a las aguas termales que Komui dispuso para la comodidad de los residentes de Balck Order. Allen termino por desvestirse para seguirle, sintiendo golpear el agua tibia contra su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban callados, habían pasado un par de minutos y se había instaurado un silencio atroz y denso. Uno a lado del otro parecían pensar en diversas cosas, ignorando la presencia del otro.

–¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunto Allen de golpe, llamando la atención de Kanda, quien no volteo a verlo.

–¿Eres idiota?

–¿Eh?

Trono la lengua con hastió y salio del baño. Sumamente molesto.

–Por imbecil –contesto cortante Kanda mientras iba a vestirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese niño le desquiciaba, maldito mocoso marica. Era el primer día y ya había creado todo un club de fans para él. Era obvio que no le dejaría salirse con la suya, ese tipo de cosas requerían de venganza, una rápida y humillante, por eso había optado por besarle.

Ese día le había parecido increíble. Había comido muchísimo y gran parte de lo que ingirió eran cosas que no solía comer a menudo pero era la primera vez que sentía tanta hambre. Quizás era por la inocencia de tipo parasito que le había llevado a comer todo lo que el consumía en un mes estando en su cuerpo.

Para su fortuna aquel día lleno de infortunios para el había llegado a su fin, iría a dormir y mañana entrenaría o trataría de descubrir como activar la inocencia del cuerpo del enano y lograr controlarla. Entro al cuarto que correspondía al Moyashi y vio el golem dorado dormido sobre la cama, en cuanto entro este comenzó a revolotear sobre su cabeza para después detenerse sobre esta.

–¿Crees que soy tu cama?- pregunto molesto dispuesto a quitarse al Tim Campy de encima, cuando alguien entro estrepitosamente en su habitación.

–¡Moyashi-chan, eres increíble!- Lavi se lanzo contra el en un fuerte abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire.

–¡Suéltame!- exigió Kanda mientras de un codazo se quitaba a Lavi de encima, quien poco después lo miro con curiosidad.

–¿Qué ocurre Allen?, hoy estas un poco violento.

–Nada, estoy bien.

–Allen, me da mucho gusto por ti. Por fin sales con Kanda.

–¡No somos nada!, ¿lo entiendes?.

–¡Pensé que si, con la escena de la enfermería y del comedor pensé que ya era un hecho!. Nunca pensé que te le declararías a Kanda tan pronto. De hecho me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que Kanda te gustaba.

Kanda se quedo hecho una piedra y volteo a ver a Lavi, quien lo miraba sonriente.

¿Entonces el Moyashi le quería?

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora**

¡Kanda ya sabe sobre los sentimientos que Allen tiene hacia él gracias a un conejo chismoso!. ¿Cómo afectará esto a Kanda?. ¿Por fin tendrán una relación?, ¿Kanda se aprovechara de esto, lo tomara enserio, lo ignorara y se hará el que no sabe nada o las tres juntas?. Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo ^^.

Jajajaja, esto sonó a comentario de televisión. Bueno por alguna jodida razón mas allá de mi entendimiento no puedo iniciar sesión en amor yaoi así que quizás, mientras soluciono el problema solo publicaré en fanfiction.

Bueno, esta historia la he usado como conejillo de indias, entonces puede que siga jugando con la trama, bueno eso dependerá de mi imaginación y mi inspiración. Ya veremos si habrá algo mas fuerte o no mas adelante.

Bueno, últimamente me ha dado por desear dibujar o algo así, si logro aprender bien quizás en vez de fanfics haré doujinshis con los fanfics que publico o algo así jajaja.

Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar o ambas. Mil gracias, de todo corazón mil gracias, el saber que alguien sigue esta historia es muy grato para mi. Gracias, hacen mi día con sus comentarios.


	6. Juego

**EMPATÍA**

**By:** Yu Okawa

* * *

**VI**

**JUEGO**

Kanda obligo a salir a Lavi del cuarto, quería estar solo y es que aquella noticia le tenía claramente confundido. Jamás pensó que él le gustará a Allen, ni en sus mas locos sueños algo así sucedía.

Era tan extraño, tan raro…

¡Un momento!, si él le gustaba al moyashi, ¿no era peligroso dejar su cuerpo a merced de Allen?. Sin dudarlo dos veces salio de ahí buscando su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi rió quedamente aquello le resultaba divertidísimo, era obvio, lo había notado. Kanda estaba en el cuerpo de Allen y el niño en el de Kanda. Al principio no lo podía creer pero después de ver actuar a Allen como Kanda sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas. Aquello le resultaba la mar de divertido, por fin tenía juguete nuevo.

Con una gran sonrisa, después de haberle mentido a Kanda sobre lo de Allen inicio a planear lo siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen salio del baño y comenzó a secar el agua que escurría del cuerpo de Kanda, la toalla era lo único que separaba sus manos del contacto directo con la piel del cuerpo del oriental y eso le ponía nervioso. De alguna manera podía sentir la dureza de los músculos de Kanda en sus manos y la firmeza que estos poseían al delinearlos.

Trago saliva cuando sus manos subieron por sus piernas, cerro los ojos, no quería mirar de ninguna forma aquella zona intima del cuerpo de Kanda, no es como si fuera anormal observarlo pero no quería comparar su cuerpo con el del oriental.

Por lo que había observado podía comprender perfectamente por que Kanda tenía ya un club de fans que matarían por manosearlo y no era para menos, aún así se sentía ligeramente avergonzado por tener que tocar un cuerpo que no era suyo de manera tan intima.

Sus manos subieron por el dorso y suspiro, aquello le estaba resultando de alguna torcida forma excitante. Podía imaginarse a si mismo tocando con sus manos aquella blanca piel, delineando cada músculo y sintiendo el calor en la piel de sus manos.

Deslizo la toalla hacia arriba, deslizándose por la piel del cuello y trago saliva, empezaba a hacer demasiado calor ahí, demasiado para ser bueno. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y se flagelo mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos que le llevaban a montar un "porno drama" en sus cavilaciones.

Las hormonas. Estupidas hormonas, seguro era culpa de ellas. Después de todo era un chico saludable de quince años de edad que jamás había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual de ninguna índole. Agacho la cabeza y suspiro cansinamente, abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un rojo profundo.

¡Bien!, ¡Genial!, por andar pensando en cosas extrañas ahora tenía un grave problema entre las piernas que no pensaba solucionar con sus manos. Se mordió la lengua ante la idea y se dirigió a las duchas.

Se bañaría con el agua helada y si era necesario estaría horas ahí, las suficientes para que "aquello" se solucionara por si mismo. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el agua fría erizará su piel y recorriera su cuerpo, aquello era relajante sin embargo aun tenía calor.

–Tsk, eso no servirá.

Aquello le helo la sangre y le hizo dar un respingo, sintió que el corazón buscaba salir de su pecho de tan fuerte que latía y si no fuese por que estaba bajo el agua fría podría jurar que sudaba frió. Volteo lentamente; rogando, implorando a los dioses, que esa voz no fuese de quien pensaba.

¡Bingo!, ¡era oficial!, ¡era la broma personal de los dioses!.

Ahí estaba Kanda con el cuerpo de Allen recargado en una de las paredes claramente enfadado. Y para coronar al pastel, él estaba desnudo, bajo el agua fría con un grave problema entre las piernas.

¡Estupidos baños comunales!

–Será mejor que te toques si quieres que eso desaparezca, Moyashi pervertido.

–No te metas, lo haré a mi manera- dijo Allen tratando de defender lo poco de dignidad que aún le quedaba. Se volteo y fingió ignorarlo. ¡¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?

Pronto sintió otro cuerpo pegarse al suyo y vio sus manos rodear la virilidad de Kanda.

–Te dije que lo hagas, imbecil.-dijo Kanda molesto

Y bruscamente sin delicadeza comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por aquella extensión que conocía bastante bien. El agua fría no bastaría para calmar a su cuerpo ya despierto y eso él bien lo sabía, por eso era mejor que aquello terminara de una vez antes de que Allen decidiese salir con un lindo bulto entre las piernas al pasillo.

–Detente- exigió Allen mientras comenzaba a emitir roncos gemidos.

–¿Crees que te obedeceré? – y Kanda comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, podía notar que las manos de Allen eran demasiado pequeñas para abarcar completamente la erección de su cuerpo y de nuevo aquella confesión por parte de Lavi regreso a su cabeza con una fuerza abrumadora que le provoco sonreír con malicia.

–¿En que pensabas Moyashi para ponerte así de duro?

–No..ah…te importa.

Kanda sonrió ampliamente.

–¿En mi? –pregunto Kanda con labia para después morder ligeramente el hombro de Allen.

–Ca-llate-hablo con dificultad, la vista iniciaba a nublarse y el placer le quemaba las entrañas. Con cada caricia no podía evitar que una ola de calor le recorriera de pies a cabeza y su mente se entregará a la locura del momento a la llegada de esta.

Kanda se pego mas a Allen, si lo que Lavi decía era cierto, entonces Allen se había puesto así de nada mas ver su cuerpo, ahora entendía por que no quería quitarse la ropa interior. Y aunque aquella situación era extraña no pudo evitar imaginar a Allen acariciándose a si mismo mientras pensaba en él, y extrañamente aquello le resultaba mas que apetecible.

En contraste a la helada agua sintió un liquido caliente recorriendo su mano. Allen por fin había acabado pero pronto vio como el Moyashi se liberó de su agarre y le miro resentido.

–No era necesario que hicieras eso Bakanda.

–¿Quién conoce mas a mi cuerpo, yo o tu?. Aunque si lo pienso bien quizás ya lo hayas manoseado lo suficiente para conocerme. –sugirió con burla, cosa que a Allen no le hizo gracia y ocasiono que saliera molesto de ahí.

Escucho claramente cuando Allen salio de ahí y él estaba escurriendo ahí de pie ya que al entrar no reparo en quitarse la ropa ni mucho menos pensó que terminaría con aquel problema entre las piernas.

Aquello iba de mal en peor. Aunque no pensaba utilizar el mismo método de Allen.

Después de todo era culpa de aquel mocoso por dejarlo así. Sin dudarlo dos veces bajo el cierre del pantalón e introdujo su mano dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen entro molesto al cuarto de Kanda, estaba furioso, el imbecil de Bakanda no tenía que hacer eso.

Sin embargo algo lo saco de cualquier cavilación que estuviese teniendo en aquel momento dado que vio a cierto pelirrojo sobre la cama de Kanda.

–Por fin llegas, te tardaste mucho amor.

¡¿Amor?, ¡¿Qué rayos?, ¿Entonces Kanda y Lavi tenían una relación?

Lavi se puso de pie y se acerco a Allen,, rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y se acerco lentamente a él, en lo que Allen interpreto que sería un beso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y supo que esta vez, como en otras situaciones no podría fingir ser Kanda.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora**

¿Allen logrará calmar sus hormonas?, ¿Lavi seguirá tendiéndoles bromas?, ¿Allen siente algo por Kanda?, ¿Lavi tiene o no una relación con Kanda?, ¿Alguien me golpeara y me dirá que esto apesta para después llevarme a confesar? . Esto y mas en el siguiente cap.

Antes que nada gracias a todos por comentar y leer. Bueno, como siempre ocurre en esta historia me desvié de la idea original del capítulo y termino con una escena un poco subida de tono. Espero que no les incomode.

Lavi es un bookman, por lo tanto se presume que es inteligente, esto nos lleva a pensar que sería ilógico que no se diera cuenta por si mismo de lo que había ocurrido con sus amigos, al mismo tiempo nos lleva a la inequívoca conclusión de que no perdería oportunidad para tenderles bromas, que en este caso van algo subidas de tono. Espero hayan disfrutado de la historia y me digan si les agrado el pequeño cambio de clasificación =.=, si creen que este tipo de escenas no son aptas para la clasificación que posee el fanfic o que no gustan de ellas quizás sea conveniente que regrese a la idea principal de una historia "inocente".

Porque me falta un poco de tiempo no he podido responder sus comentarios como es debido, pero espero pronto hacerlo.

* * *

**Respuesta a sus comentarios**

**karina-chan :** Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Si, cuando Kanda se entera no pudo pensar en otra cosa que su integridad física este resguardada XD jojojojo, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. ^^

**anonimo301XD :** ¿Te convertirás fan del yullen por este fic?, ohhh me hace sentir feliz y halagada, espero no haberte asustado con esta última escena. Bien, ahora actualice realmente rápido, el hacer capítulos cortos me permite actualizar un poco mas rápido. Eso y pensar en la historia en clases jajajaja. Gracias por comentar y leer.


	7. Tu vida

**EMPATÍA**

**By: Yu Okawa**

**

* * *

**

**VI**

**TU VIDA**

–¡Espera, Lavi! – dijo Allen mientras empujaba a Lavi lejos de él.

–¿Qué ocurre Yu?, ¿Hoy te haces el difícil?

¡¿Qué diablos ocurría ahí?, esa era la pregunta que se repetía con fuerza dentro de su cabeza al encontrarse en esa situación. No era posible que Kanda y Lavi mantuviesen una relación ¿o si?

–Yo… -trago saliva, no sabía que decir hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que actuaba Kanda en estos momentos tan íntimos con Lavi? Se sonrojo profusamente al pensar en una posible intimación mas allá de un simple roce de mano contra piel.- Tengo que ir al baño.

No se le ocurrió nada más y salio apresuradamente del cuarto, caminando a paso veloz por los pasillos de Black Order dispuesto a no regresar al cuarto de Kanda mientras Lavi estuviese ahí.

Dieron las doce, la una, las dos y las tres y Allen seguía vagando por los pasillos como alma en pena, tenía muchísimo sueño y no se sentía en plena seguridad de regresar a su cuarto. ¿Y si Lavi seguía ahí?, ¡Por Dios, que no quería saber que ocurriría ahí si regresaba y Lavi lo estaba esperando!

Aquella noticia de la oculta relación de Kanda y Lavi de había sorprendido en mas de un sentido, sin embargo se sentía…¿Molesto?

¡Imposible!, ¡No podía sentirse molesto por que Kanda saliera con Lavi!, ¡Todo era causa del sueño!

Soltó un bufido y por culpa del cansancio arrastraba los pies mas que caminar por los pasillos, ocasionando un ruido seco que irrumpía en la tranquilidad de la noche. Su estomago gruño sonoramente, ¡genial, lo que le hacia falta!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Fantasmas?-pregunto un buscador a la hora del desayuno.

–Si, puedo jurarlo. Ayer un extraño ruido…como si algo se estuviera arrastrando se oyó frente a mi cuarto. Y no solo eso, también otros buscadores lo escucharon. Después, se escucho un extraño gruñido.

–¿En serio?, ¿Entonces es el fantasma de Black Order?

Allen que no estaba sentado lejos de la mesa donde los buscadores platicaban logro escuchar todo, sabiendo que era toda su culpa el haber creado semejante rumor.

No había logrado dormir nada, absolutamente nada y había estado vagando por los pasillos cuando decidió ir al comedor y esperar por el desayuno. Las ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos y su aspecto cansado lo delataba pero simplemente no había podido regresar a su habitación pensando en que posiblemente Lavi siguiera ahí.

Vio entrar a Kanda seguido de Lavi y Lenalee, sintiéndose nuevamente molesto al ver a Kanda y Lavi juntos, los observo detenidamente cuando el pelirrojo volteo a verlo y le sonrió. Desvió su vista rápidamente y no quiso verlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el día había evitado a Lavi, si lo veía a la vuelta de una esquina retrocedía y tomaba otro camino, si coincidía con el en algún pasillo poco le faltaba para aventarse por el barandal al vació pero había optado por entrar al primer cuarto que se le atravesará, recibiendo miradas aterrorizadas de sus ocupantes ante la intempestiva y nada prevista visita de "Kanda Yu".

Ahora caminaba mas que cansado y derrotado por los pasillos de la orden cuando paso frente al cuarto de entrenamientos, centro su vista en una cabellera del color de la nieve.

Kanda meditaba y en ese momento no había nadie y era razonable, ya pasaba del medio día y mucha gente ya estaba en los comedores almorzando, y él por obvias razones había decidido saltarse el almuerzo.

Le miro con curiosidad y trago pesado, sereno con aquella expresión de absoluta concentración como se veía Kanda en su cuerpo se le hizo algo gracioso.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Kanda sin moverse un ápice.

Allen entró al cuarto de entrenamiento y se puso a lado de este.

–Kanda…yo…

Allen pensaba en la forma de decir las cosas con tacto para no molestar a Kanda cuando se enterase que había descubierto su relación con Lavi. Se sintió nuevamente molesto pero ahora se sentía también algo ¿triste?.

Ante el silencio de Allen Kanda entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver como estaba sonrojado pensando en lo que iba a decir, restregando sus manos una contra otra.

"_Nunca pensé que te le declararías a Kanda tan pronto."_

Aquellas palabras pasaron fugaces en su pensamiento y esta vez observo con real interés a Allen, ¿sería que el Moyashi se le iba a declarar?

Allen no se decidía a hablar y a Kanda ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia y cayó en cuenta de algo.

¿Qué le diría a Allen si este le pedía una relación?

No le molestaba en absoluto la idea de ponerle la mano encima al mocoso, después de todo había notado un par de cosas mientras se bañaba estando en el cuerpo de albino pero…¿una relación?

¿Qué diablos era toda aquella mierda?

–¡Escúpelo de una vez Moyashi!-exigió molesto Kanda por sus estupidos pensamientos y por el silencio de Allen.

–Juro que trate de actuar como tu…- las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, una tras otra- Pero no sabía que tenías una relación con Lavi y ayer cuando el quiso…Yo no pude hacerlo.- y ante esto ultimo se sonrojo como nunca en su vida. Aquello era embarazoso.

Kanda no decía nada, le vio y pronto su sangre se helo. Estaba furioso, Kanda estaba furioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi leía libros, uno tras otro como si su vida dependiera de ello y aquello no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, el "Panda" le había amenazado y ahora tenía que leer y acabar con todo su trabajo rezagado si quería seguir con vida.

Cerro el libro y lo puso a su lado derecho y cuando iba a tomar un libro este cayo al suelo, bufo con molestia y se agacho a tomarlo cuando "aparentemente" miles de pedazos de madera volaron por la habitación junto con los libros que tenía en el escritorio. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente se puso de pie, viendo a Allen frente a el con su inocencia convertida en una larga espada.

–¿Moyashi-chan, qué ocurre?

–Di tus ultimas palabras, conejo de mierda.

Y Lavi entendió todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo de ahí, iba lograr salir con éxito de la habitación cuando se topo frente a la punta de la espada Mugen y a "Kanda" sosteniéndola con la mirada mas asesina que haya visto jamás.

Trago saliva y retrocedió unos pasos, sabía que no tenia salida.

–Con que te gusta hacer bromas, Lavi.- dijo Allen en el cuerpo de Kanda frente a él.

–Esta será la última broma que harás, estupido conejo. –Amenazo Kanda tras de él.

Lavi sabía que no tenía escapatoria pero de repente una extraña esfera cayo a su pies y exploto inundando de humo la habitación.

–¡Lavi, aquí! – se escucho la voz de Lenalee en la habitación y a Lavi no le hizo falta que se lo repitieran para salir huyendo de allí.

Una vez fuera de la habitación se fue corriendo con Lenalee a su lado.

–Te dije que no lo hicieras. ¡Sabía que te descubrirían!

Lavi rió sonoramente y la miro divertido.

–¡No me negarás que fue divertido!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos caminaban furiosos por el pasillo, aún dispuestos de "mostrarle" un par de cosas a cierto pelirrojo, buscándolo en todos los lugares hasta que encontraron la mascada de Lavi atorada cerca de una puerta.

Ambos se vieron y con las miradas acordaron atacar, abrieron la puerta en un rápido y; preciso movimiento y solo observaron el angosto cuarto vació frente a ellos.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar Lavi empujo ambos en el cuarto, logrando que del solo empuje Allen soltará a mugen y ambos entrarán a este. Rápidamente el conejo cerro la puerta con llave sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

–¡Diviértanse chicos!- dijo sonriendo y Lenalee que estaba tras él recogió a mugen del piso y negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro aun sin creerse que estuviese ayudando a Lavi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usar la inocencia para romper la gruesa puerta de roble no hubiese sido un problema, es mas, incluso con su sola fuerza física hubiesen logrado salir de ahí de no ser que aquel cuarto era tan angosto que no podían moverse libremente.

Pegados uno contra otro, Kanda tras Allen, compartían aquel cuarto que les obligaba a estar mas juntos de lo que hubiesen deseado estar.

–¡Muévete Moyashi!- ordeno Kanda claramente molesto.

–¡Lo haría si pudiera, genio!- contesto Allen igual que Kanda.

–¡Ese conejo de mierda, no vivirá cuando salga de aquí!-condeno Kanda mientras se removía.

–¡Kanda! –grito alarmado Allen.

–¡¿Qué diablos quieres?

–¡Quita tu mano de ahí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR**

¿Allen seguira siendo manoseado por Kanda?, ¿Por qué Lenalee ayudo a Lavi?, ¿Había bombas de humo en -Man?, ¿Quién la desarrollo?, ¿Saldrán algún día de ahí? Bueno, muchas preguntas y algunas con respuesta jajaja.

Espero estén todas bien, es te capitulo se lo regalo a una chica que mas que alentarme me amenazo a que publicará, no es necesario decir su nombre por que en cuanto lea esto sabrá a quien me refiero ¬.¬

En fin, lamento la tardanza, esta vez parte de mi inspiración murió sin siquiera dar batalla y a revivido hasta ahora u.u Espero pasen una excelente navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Les deseo lo mejor y la mejor de la suertes n.n

También , aprovechando esta fecha, quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo que me han venido dando sobre esta empresa. Confieso que al principio cuando inicie a escribir lo hacia mas que nada para entretenerme que para compartir y jamás me imagine que fuese tan grato compartir mis locas ideas, jamás pensé que ni en sueños la gente cuerda aceptaría esto. El escribir y el leer sus comentarios a constituido una parte de mi vida, quizás no fundamental pero si una muy grata e importante.

Saber que hay gente que se puede divertir con mis ocurrencias por mas absurdas que sean ha sido grato y divertido y me ha brindado grandes experiencias que en toda mi vida jamás olvidaré. Realmente agradezco su apoyo, el regalarme parte de su precioso tiempo para leer y en ocasiones, no solo para ello, si no también para comentar y alentarme o darme a conocer su opinión sobre la historia.

Espero poder seguir con ustedes y tener el tiempo suficiente para acabar esto y traerles mas historias. ¡Mil gracias!

He tratado de contestar todos los comentarios de los capítulos pasados, si alguien me hizo falta discúlpenme, les pido una enorme disculpa, es que a veces se me va la ebra y no recuerdo ya a quien le conteste.

**RESPUESTA A SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ore-sama rolz:** ¡Mil gracias por comentar y leer!, espero tengas unas excelentes fiestas dicembrinas y me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta la historia, espero mas adelante que esto siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Bakaty-chan:** ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!, me da gusto contar contigo aquí también. Pues es verdad, muchos me han dicho que la historia o el sumary no les convencía desde un principio. También tomo en cuenta que la hice como de a juego la historia pero me da gusto que te haya resultado divertida.

Me ha costado trabajo meter algunas situaciones que para m son graciosas sin que Kanda, Allen o alguno de los implicados se vea como idiota. No creo que por ser una historia crack deban de cambiar los personajes n.n

Pues al igual que en OB te diré lo mismo aquí. No me molesta que me cuentes tus especulaciones de la historia, incluso me agrada leerlos y me inspiran, a veces con tus comentarios me haces notar muchas cosas que me faltan detallar de la historia o me das nuevas ideas. Así que siéntete libre de hacerlo n.n ¡Te deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!

**anonimo301XD:** ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar! Pues Lavi es inteligente, era obvio que se daría cuenta XD bueno, era obvio en mi cabeza. Me da gusto que ahora seas fan Yullen, compartimos gustos *o* , es que es una pareja tan maravillosa que es imposible que no le guste a una fujoshi XD. ¡Te deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!

**Ginnysak:** ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!, pues si he pensado en meter a Timcampy, quizas en un futuro no muy lejano lo haga, me resulta aun complicado pensar en él, hay momentos que me olvido de su existencia del probre Tim u.u Espero te guste el cap siete y…¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!

**Porfis:** ¡Mil gracias por comentar y leer!, ¡cielos!, me morí de risa cuando leí tu comentario, siento tardarme tanto pero aquí esta de nuevo el cap. Espero no postergar la satisfacción de tu necesidad mucho tiempo n.n ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

**exorcista alma kanda:** ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo, comentarios y por leer! Pues me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia, pues mas que cambiarla planeo seguirla por la línea que marque para ella desde un principio y pues espero que mas adelante te agrade el resultado. Mejorarla, opino que tienes razón pero para serte sincera no se como. Solo hago lo que planee y agrego algunas cosas que no planee pero que surgieron, aun así tratare de mejorar para ofrecerles algo cada vez mejor n.n ¡feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!


	8. Mi vida

**EMPATÍA**

**By:**Yu Okawa

**VIII**

**MI VIDA**

Había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado con el Moyashi pero con cada minuto que pasaba, deseaba con mas fuerza estar en su cuerpo. No le hacia ningún bien tener delante suyo a Allen removiéndose constantemente y frotando sin desearlo su entrepierna, logrando que una ola de calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

Kanda no era tan débil, ¡no señor!, el no sucumbiría a los bajos instintos que despertaban a cada segundo.

–¡Tsk, deja de moverte enano!-espeto molesto.

–¡¿Entonces como pretendes que salgamos?

–¡Solo no te muevas, mierda!

Allen se giro a mirarlo retadoramente, no le iba a obedecer. Kanda no era nadie para ordenarle nada. Se removió inquieto tratando de aporrear la puerta con fuerza pero el poco espacio que había no le beneficiaba para tomar impulso en sus golpes.

Planeaba seguir así hasta tirar la puerta o provocar el suficiente ruido para que alguien lo oyera y abriera la puerta pero detuvo sus planes cuando sintió como la mano de Kanda le rodeaba y su espalda se pegaba aún más al pecho de este.

–¡Detente!-ordeno con sus labios rozando su oído y el caliente aliento golpeando en este.

Iba a replicar cuando sintió algo duro tras su trasero. Trago saliva y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, ahora si que entendía por que Kanda le pedía que se detuviese.

Ambos quedarón en silencio, Allen increíblemente rojo y Kanda con un muy leve sonrrojo que nadie podia atestiguar en esos momentos. Aquella situación era incomoda, realmente incomoda.

–¡Esto es tu culpa Moyashi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–En cuanto salgan te van a matar.-Aseguro Lenalee mientras caminaba a lado del pelirrojo.

–Pero fue divertido, ¿no?

–¿Crees que Allen…

–…Se le declarará a Kanda? –completo Lavi

Tanto él como Lenalee conocían los sentimientos de Allen por Kanda, Lavi se lo había dicho a este intencionalmente como parte de su broma pero también esperando ponerlo a pensar sobre el asunto. Claro que Lenalee no estaba enterada de esto último y esperaba que se quedará así, sin saber nada sobre su "pequeña" broma.

En cuanto a Lenalee solo había optado ayudar a "salvar" a Lavi para auxiliar a Allen, aunque no estaba segura de que fuese sano encerrarlos en un cuarto a ambos pero aún así esperaba que funcionara.

Mientras caminaban vieron correr a varios científicos por los pasillos, llevando y trayendo papeles y herramientas, cuando Reveer paso a lado de ellos, Lavi no pudo reprimir la curiosidad y detenerlo en el acto.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos están tan agitados?

–Komui dice que ha encontrado la manera de devolver a Kanda y Allen a sus respectivos cuerpos pero necesitamos construir la maquina y hacer algunos cálculos. Solo espero que funcione.- Después de haber explicado lo anterior salio corriendo en dirección al laboratorio y de nuevo mas hombres con batas blancas iban y venían por el pasillo trayendo en brazos artefactos cada vez mas raros.

–Ojala funcione- dijo Lenalee cuando vio a uno pasar con un canario en una jaula.

–Eso espero- Comento Lavi en cuanto observo a otro científico pasar con una caja de donas y una bolsa café de papel de la cual asomaba una mano de metal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era como si sentir a Kanda tan cerca de él fuese desagradable, era todo lo contrario, le gustaba, demasiado para ser bueno pero lo que no lo hacia sentir totalmente cómodo era sentir que aquello parecía una mala broma, era como si su gemelo malvado hubiese aparecido frente a él y ahora estuviese dispuesto a meterle mano.

Juraba que trataba, luchaba or dominar sus instintos sin importar que, en el pasado aquello no había resultado difícil, el hambre, el dolor, la desesperación o cualquier otra cosa la habia encentrado y triunfado sobre ellas impecablemente pero ahora, esto sobrepasaba todas su fuerzas, en toda su vida jamás había tenido tantos deseos de tocar a alguien como ahora.

Deseaba desesperadamente estar en su cuerpo y tomar a Allen ahí mismo, ¡oh si, vaya que lo añoraba! Reprimir aquellos deseos e imagines cada vez menos decorosas se convertian en una tarea titanica con el Moyashi justo frente a él, tan cerca de su cuerpo que podia sentir el calor del otro traspasando su piel y enviando placenteras olas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

No sucumbiría a la tentación, ¡no señor, él no cedería ante nada de eso! Cerró sus ojos buscando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el cuerpo que tenía delante suyo y su reciente problema entre las piernas.

Montañas, piel, ríos, ojos, aire, si, aire, mucho aire. Manos, la blanca piel del enano, piedras, su fino cuello, su delicado aroma y aquella mirada plateada observándolo fijamente, el cantar de los pájaros, la melodiosa voz que le hartaba del enano diciendo suavemente su nombre mientras copiosos suspiros salen de él, aquella piel suave y tersa a la vista, se imaginaba el sabor que tendría, sus manos recorrerla lentamente, sus labios acariciar la suave y fina espalda…

Abrió rápidamente los ojos cayendo en cuenta que solo había empeorado las cosas con cerrarlos, no podía creer que toda su concentración s hubiese ido al carajo por causa de un estupido enano de mierda y para coronar el pastel ahora sentía el aire quemándole los pulmones con cada inhalación y exhalación.

Centro su vista delante de él y suspiro cansinamente, sin duda como deseaba recuperar su cuerpo ya.

En aquella habitación pequeña y oscura en la cual no encontraban nada mas que hacer que estar de pie sumidos en sus propios problemas Allen había dirigido sus pensamientos por un camino que le estremecía hasta los huesos.

Aquel enfado que sentía cuando alguien trataba de acercarse a Kanda, aquella felicidad extraña que le invadía cada que notaba que el oriental le miraba, el mirarlo fijamente en los entrenamientos, alegrarse cuando le tocaba realizar una misión junto a él, preocuparse cuando iba a una misión sin él e incluso buscar mas razones para pelear con Kanda, era la fehaciente prueba de que le gustaba, eso y aquella sensación que asemejaba a mariposas revoloteando en su estomago cada que lo observaba confirmaba aquello.

¡Imposible!, ¡simplemente aquello no podía estarle pasando!, no era tan masoquista para enamorarse de un sádico como Kanda… definitivamente no.

Sintió como Kanda suspiraba cansinamente tras de él, golpeándole el suave y calido aliento del oriental en el cuello y haciendo estremecer.

¿O si era tan masoquista?, se pregunto tras de esto.

Suponiendo que Kanda le gustase, ¿qué haría? , ¿se arriesgaría a declarársele y ser muerto en el acto por un corte limpio de la katana del oriental?, ¿o quizás podría corresponderle Kanda?

¡Patrañas! Se dijo Allen ante este último pensamiento, era imposible que Kanda le correspondiera. Era mas que obvio, ambos se odiaban, o al menos el odio solo venia de una de las partes.

Quizás lo viable era saber si Kanda lo odiaba en primera instancia, ese era el punto que debía averiguar primero, dígase, el meollo del asunto.

–Kanda…-llamó la atención del mayor- tu… tu

–¿Hay alguien ahí? – una voz varonil provino del otro lado de la puerta y Allen se callo en un instante.

Ambos se miraron fijamente ahí dentro, incapaces de decir nada, Kanda esperando a que Allen terminara de hablar y Allen perdiendo el valor de preguntarle cualquier cosa. Después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, Kanda sin dejar de mirarle hablo.

–Abre la puerta- ordeno a la persona que estaba fuera.

–Esta cerrada con llave

–Derríbala

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos caminaban por las calles de un pueblo no muy lejos de Black Order, por ordenes de Komui había tenido la expresa orden de ir y buscar algunos materiales para la maquina que, se supone, los regresaría a sus respectivos cuerpos.

Ambos caminaban siendo objeto de curiosas, indiscretas e incluso pervertidas miradas que les dirigían los peatones que iban cerca de ahí. Cuando localizaron una tienda de "herramientas" entraron para comprar lo que les hacia falta.

Allen en todo el trayecto pudo observar como las jóvenes le volteaban a ver descaradamente para después murmurar entre ellas, aparentemente emocionadas. Aquello le molestaba, sabia que al que veían era a el cuerpo de Kanda y siempre supo que por su apariencia el oriental era famoso entre la comunidad femenina pero presenciar aquello no le hacia ninguna gracia.

Kanda estaba conciente de las indiscretas miradas que le dirigían los peatones, hombre y mujeres por igual, aquellos penetrantes ojos parecían hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ver debajo de su ropa. Aquello le ponía furioso, sabia que el Moyashi de alguna forma era perfectamente capaz de atraer a la gente y estaba seguro que de todas aquellas personas alguien se animaría a hablarle si no fuese por que en su cara traía escrita la palabra "muerte" y estaba dispuesto a asesinar a cualquiera que se le ocurriese la suicida idea de dirigirle palabra alguna.

Una vez que hubiesen comprado lo que precisaban para contribuir al termino de la bendita maquina que les devolvería a sus cuerpos, justo en el momento que el pie del cuerpo de Allen traspaso la puerta del negocio para posarse sobre la calle un extraño objeto adorno su ojo y visualizo tras de el aquellas extrañas formas que representaban akumas.

A los pocos segundos, a escasos metros de ellos ocurrió una explosión y una nube espesa de humo negro, acompañada de gritos desesperados se alzo sobre las casas.

Aún a pesar de todo, seguían siendo exorcistas, estando en sus cuerpos o no y cumplirían con su objetivo a pesar de todo. Después de correr durante largo tiempo ambos llegaron al lugar que ahora estaba en ruinas, de entre el polvo cinco akumas nivel uno emergieron, todos mirándolos fijamente.

En ese momento Kanda pudo ver lo que Allen solía observar en cada batalla, aquellas almas que gemían y pedían ayuda.

Aquella grotesca visión acompañada de aquellas voces le hicieron dar una arcada de asco, aquello era realmente grotesco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lavi ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente al igual que Lenalee para captar los sentimientos de Allen antes de que este se diese cuenta. Bien se dice que las personas externas al problema se dan cuenta de algunas cosas antes de uno mismo lo haga.

Bien a causa de que mi tiempo se consume día a día quizás ya no responda de forma larga a cada uno y sinceramente no quiero dejar de responderle a nadie por que siento feo no hacerlo. Bien ahora tanto como cuenta como sin cuenta estarán las respuestas de sus comentarios aquí abajo, espero que no represente ningún problema para vosotras el que no les responda de forma larga o agradezca una por una.

Agradezco su apoyo, el tiempo para leer y comentar a:

**EXORCISTA ALMA KANDA:** Creo que Lenalee mas que querer ver yaoi quiere ver a la gente que quiere felices y si eso significa ayudarles al estilo Lavi lo hará

**val-lilium2795** : no te preocupes siempre tardo un poco en actualizar pero finalmente lo hago, así que espero que no me lleguen cartas bombas jeje

**makuya-love****:** Lo que Kanda toco jujujuju te lo dejo a la imaginación pero ambos estando en un lugar tan estrecho no podía hacer falta un accidente asi.

**kaoryciel94:** Si he leido el manga y se me ha hecho especialmente triste en estos ultimos capítulos, me alegra saber que al menos me acerco día a día a lo que son los personajes y espero captar su esencia en su totalidad algún día.

**HaindiR****:** Jajajaja la idea del fantasma salio muy de chorrada y para ello me inspiro una serie llamada Maria Hollic, gracias a esa serie salio esa idea absurda jajaja

**:** Jajajaja bueno, uno siempre logra acostumbrarse que lo miren raro después de varias demostraciones como fujoshi en medio de un sitio publico (lo se por experiencia)

**yuki-souma****:** Pues como ves ya les falta poco para regresar a su cuerpo, de hecho será en el siguiente capítulo y si todo sale como espero, el capitulo nueve será el fin del fanfic.

**Alhena-star**** :** ¡mil gracias!, ¡feliz navidad a ti también! Pensé en publicarlo para estas fechas, aparte de ser amenazada para ello, con el expreso fin de darles un pequeño regalo de navidad, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Racksha yami****:** Yo también use esa regla de tres, si hay robots y demás cosas que no haya bombas de humo sería un insulto, jajaja, yo igual ya me acostumbre a desvelarme asi que se a lo que te refieres con lo de leer fanfics a altas horas de la noche.

**:** ¡Mil gracias por tu deseos! Esperemos que mi inspiración se quede pegada a mi todo el tiempo. Es una desgracia estar sin Internet, yo no sobreviviría sin el o.o soy tan adicta a ello que creo que ya no se como vivir sin el xD, si, necesito ayuda profesional jajaja

¡El final se acerca y si todo sale como espero será el próximo capitulo! ¡Hasta entonces!


	9. Akuma

**EMPATÍA**

**By:**Yu Okawa

**IX**

**AKUMA**

¡Aquello era grotesco!

Sus negros ojos demostraron por un instante lo sorprendido que se encontraba de ver tan claramente aquella alma que parecía corrupta por el dolor que en sus cuencos negros se

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y vio el suelo unos segundos mas, alzando sus manos a la altura de sus ojos observando la inocencia de Allen. Aquel enano veía eso desde pequeño, vio el alma de quien le maldijo justo como ahora el veía aquella.

Allen le dolían los akumas y les quería ayudar sobre todas las cosas por que no solo entendía el dolor de aquellas almas presas en esos cuerpos creados por el conde, si no por que el mismo había presenciado aquel dolor en su propia carne.

Con su mirada enfrento a la del akuma, al mismo tiempo que activaba la inocencia del menor, esta tomo forma de espada y no hubo duda en su mirada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no estaba seguro de si Allen podría controlar a Mugen como él pero aquello era irrelevante.

Él solo acabaría con los akumas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen le había sorprendido, no solo había podido activar a Mugen si no que la usaba aun peor de lo que esperaba. Ese enano siempre superaba sus expectativas ya fuesen buenas o malas.

Atribuía su torpeza con la espada por que Allen estaba acostumbrado a que su inocencia, tomase la forma que tomase, era una extremidad mas de su cuerpo a diferencia de mugen que no lo era. Probablemente por ello tuvo que intervenir en mas de una ocasión para cubrirle la espalda mientras el mocoso lidiaba con la katana.

Destruir el cuerpo de cada akuma era acompañado con las suaves y divinas voces de aquellas almas que agradecidas que ascendían acompañadas por una misteriosa luz. Aquello era realmente extraño y lo era aun mas sentirse tan satisfecho al acabar con cada akuma.

Generalmente para él acabar con un akuma representaba un escape para toda su ira o simplemente cumplir con la misión pero jamás represento una satisfacción que fuese mas allá de la complacencia por sus excelentes habilidades con la espada, ahora aquel evento le había creado una conciencia...

Ayudaba a los akumas al "matarlos"

Salio de sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista al Moyashi, quien enfundaba Mugen con una sonrisa dibujada en su faz.

Si menos mal se equivocaba, podía recordar que la persona que maldijo a Allen fue el padre adoptivo de este. Aquello le golpeo con gran fuerza y las preguntas no tardaron en surgir.

¿Qué tan devastador había sido para el niño ver al ser que mas amaba convertido en akuma, sufriendo por culpa suya?

¿Qué tan frustrante había sido acabar con el akuma de su padre con sus propias manos?

–¿No hay mas akumas?-pregunto Allen sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Iba contestarle pero se mordió la lengua recordando que ahora él era quien poseía ese ojo maldito que permitía detectar akumas. Miro a su alrededor y se cercioro que no había un akuma mas en la zona.

–Vamonos- Dijo Kanda mientras tomaba las cosas del sueño y se dirigía de nuevo a la torre con Allen tras de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acostados con un montón de cosas pegadas a sus cabezas no era la mejor forma de relajarse y menos aún cuando sabían que Komui había creado aquella cosa que se supone los regresaría a su cuerpo.

–¡Y ha llegado el momento por el que han estado esperando!- dijo Komui dramáticamente en medio de ambas camas metálicas extendiendo los brazos y con sus gafas reflejando la luz. -¡Hoy, regresaran a su cuerpo…-casi gritaba- … eso espero-susurro por lo bajo y Kanda lo escucho perfectamente.

–Si no estoy en mi cuerpo conocerás el infierno hoy mismo-amenazo Kanda acostado mirando fieramente a Komui, quien había volteado a verlo claramente nervioso.

–Funcionara Kanda…- les dio la espalda y camino hasta una pequeña caja metálica-…eso espero

–¡Te escuche!- la potente voz de Kanda inundo la habitación y Komui se apresuro a presionar un botón rojo.

Como si un relámpago hubiese caído sobre ellos, sintieron sus cuerpos retorcerse de dolor al recibir semejantes descargas, el dolor era demasiado, punzante y constante tan intenso que nublaba su razón y su vista se distorsionaba.

Las cosas perdían su forma y los sonidos se distorsionaban con el correr del tiempo, solo pudieron oír la voz asustada de Komui antes de perder la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo aquel lugar, le resultaba confuso, todo daba vueltas de manera rápida sin detenerse un segundo, cerro los ojos nuevamente encontrando descanso.

Ese imbecil de Komui la había hecho otra vez. Intento nuevamente abrir sus ojos, solo que esta vez lo hizo mas lentamente obteniendo buenos resultados por ellos. Tardo unos minutos mas para acostumbrar sus ojos al lugar pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.

Alzo las manos y las observo atentamente, mirándolas casi con curiosidad, sintiéndose casi dichoso al comprobar que ya no estaba la inocencia del Moyashi en una de ellas.

Escucho un fuerte suspiro provenir justo a lado de él, giro la cabeza y en la cama de a lado vio a Allen removiéndose bajo las cobijas hasta acurrucarse de cara a él. Por alguna razón mas allá de toda lógica Kanda no pudo dejar de mirarle hasta el amanecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Maldito Moyashi, ¿dónde demonios está?- Pregunto con furia Kanda mientras esperaba en la posada el regreso del Moyashi y del inspector Link.

Habían sido asignados a una misión y recién acababan de arribar al lugar. Optaron por iniciar ha hacer un reconocimiento de la zona y posteriormente reunirse en la posada hace mas de una hora pero no había ni rastro de ambos hombres y Kanda ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Desde hace meses que se había descubierto así mismo observando dormir todo una noche al maldito Moyashi había intentado mantener la distancia. No evitando así sentir un gran vació cuando le dieron por muerto después del ataque sufrido por Tiky Mikk, ni tampoco pudo sentirse asqueado al verlo en Japón después de mucho tiempo sin saber de él, había sido todo lo contrario, incluso se había descubierto siendo mas habil en sus ataques cuando el mocoso estaba con él.

Claro, aún mas hábil, ya que lo era sin necesidad de la presencia del enano.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde ese día, no solo había intentado esquivar mas al mocoso si no que tampoco podía estar a gusto sin saber de él. Por lo tanto había adquirido la asquerosa costumbre de oír en las conversaciones de Lavi o de quien fuese buscando saber algo sobre el albino. Aquello era patético.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro rápidamente Allen cerrando tras de si la puerta, llamando la atención de Kanda.

–¿Aún no llega Link?- pregunto desconcertado el niño con los brazos llenos de comida y dulces.

–¿Lo ves aquí?

Allen ignoro la contestación tan brusca de Kanda y se sentó sobre la cama para ver emocionado sus dulces y elegir uno.

Debía de estar mal de la cabeza, sin duda debía de tener un severo retraso mental para sentirse tan gravemente atraído por ese mocoso tragón concluyo Kanda después de ver a ese niño tan centrado en sus golosinas.

–¿No quieres, Kanda?- le pregunto Allen mientras extendía su mano con un dulce en ella. Kanda solo le miro con aversión sin decir nada.

Allen se rindió en su intento por entablar una mejor relación con el oriental y se dedico a destapar un dulce para llevárselo a los labios, introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca hasta que uno de sus dedos hubo tocado sus labios.

El dulce sabor de aquella golosina se expandió por su boca, deleitando su paladar. Estaba contento, extrañamente contento desde que había sido asignado a una misión con Kanda.

Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo y no se explicaba por que a pesar de pelear todo el tiempo se sentía tan a gusto en su compañía…quizás si se lo explicaba y desde que había ocurrido el intercambio de cuerpos había estado dolorosamente consiente de sus recientes descubrimientos en el campo sentimental.

En un principio, aquello había sido raro y difícil de aceptar pero con el correr del tiempo y con una conciliadora platica con Lenalee, una platica en la cual había intentado ocultar detalles como sus constantes sueños, cada vez menos decentes, donde el oriental se ponía sobre él y comenzaba a tocarle mientras su boca tomaba la suya.

Y era difícil hablar sobre eso, ¿cómo iba a decir que había soñado que Kanda le hacia una paja?, esa clase de cosas eran los "detalles" que omitía en las platicas con Lenalee al igual que el nombre de este.

–No te sonrojes estupido Moyashi.- la profunda y gélida voz de Kanda sono un poco sofocada en toda la habitación.

Allen no se había dado cuenta de que sus mejillas ardían por haber estado enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Escucho el crujir de los resortes de la cama de a lado cuando Kanda se hubo puesto de pie para situarse justo frente a él.

–¿Ocurre algo Kanda?- pregunto Allen mientras se relamía los labios al sentirlos pegajosos por el dulce.

¡Aquello lo estaba matando! Aquel niño hacia esos movimientos con su lengua tan sugerentes sobre sus labios y dedos cada que comía un dulce tan inocentemente. Ajeno al calor del cuerpo de Kanda que había comenzado a apoderarse de él con tan solo observarlo.

Y para colmo mientras comía uno de esos dulces, saboreándole lentamente como si fuesen el manjar mas exquisito sobre la tierra se tratase se sonrojaba. Aquello le había quitado todo tinte inocente que aquella escena pudiese poseer en aquel momento, el resultado…

Kanda se sentía demasiado "inquieto"

Sin importarle nada mas tomo bruscamente de la ropa al menor con una sola mano y lo jalo hacia si, haciendo gala de su fuerza al atraerle de un solo tirón. Allen abrió la boca para iniciar una pelea cuando sintió los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos.

¿Qué le importaba si el Moyashi quería o no besarle?, ¿qué le importaba si después de esto el niño corría y lloraba como nena lejos de él?, ¿Qué mas le daba si le gustaba aquel enano de mierda con complejo de mártir?

Kanda no sabía se _**empatico**_, era mas bien egoísta y tenía la linda costumbre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás y en esta ocasión, aunque había tardado en satisfacer su deseo de besar al enano, había llegado al limite en que lo impensable se convirtió en realizable.

Así que ahora besaba al mocoso con impaciencia propia de él. Soltó al niño de la ropa e iba a separarse de él, su beso no había sido devuelto por el menor y no era que le importarse, al menos por fin había hecho algo que deseaba hacer desde que regreso a su cuerpo.

Resignado estaba a ver y escuchar al Moyashi quejarse durante horas, incluso días cuando sintió los brazos de este rodearle el cuerpo y sus labios ser cubiertos por los de menor.

Por momentos se sintió sorprendido ante semejante inesperada reacción pero no tardo en responder el gesto siendo recompensado cuando Allen entre abrió los labios para permitirle meter su lengua en la boca del menor.

Húmeda y caliente era la boca del Moyashi, el sabor del dulce aun estaba en ella pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, no si ese sabor lo tomaba de tan exquisita forma. Rodeo con sus manos la cintura del menor y lo atrajo mas a él, mientras hábilmente movía su cabeza hasta encontrar una mejor posición que le permitiese profundizar aún mas el beso.

Conforme el tiempo paso la necesidad por respirar surgió y ambos se separaron tan solo unos centímetros, aun con las respiraciones agitadas se miraron fijamente, la insondable oscuridad que eran los ojos de Kanda penetrando en aquella mirada color de luna, queriendo encontrar un impedimento, alguna señal o lo que fuese para que las palabras no escapasen de sus labios.

–Desde hoy eres solo mío. – pronuncio sin importarle si Allen estaba o no de acuerdo con ello.

**FIN**

–Kanda…Link…Link me encontrará pronto.-gimió Allen mientras abría sus piernas para Kanda, quien se posicionaba entre ellas mientras mordisqueaba una de las tetillas del menor.

–Entonces apurémonos-la voz ronca que con solo oírla parecía deslizarse por la piel del menor como la seda se oyó imponente y varonil en toda la habitación para después ser sustituida por un ronco gemido proveniente de Kanda al entrar en Allen.

En ocasiones, Allen y Kanda planeaban cualquier cosa para que Link perdiese de vista al albino y así ambos pudiesen pasar tiempo juntos a solas.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos habían tenido mas de un encuentro, donde Kanda siempre aprovechaba para marcarle con la boca en lugares bastante fuera de la vista al menor. Desde un inicio las cosas siempre se habían hecho de la manera en que Kanda deseaba aunque a veces se preocupaba por que Allen se sintiese cómodo, como ahora, que había accedido a hacerlo en la cama y no en un pasillo como al inicio se había planteado el oriental al ver al albino solo.

_Sin duda Kanda no sabía ponerse en los zapatos del otro._

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

Por fin hemos llegado al final de la historia, se siente raro acabar con un fanfic después de haber estado un considerable tiempo pensando en que hacer, como escribirlo y demás.

Espero les haya gustado el final si no, no me importa, jajajaja, no es cierto, como creen pequeña broma tonta que le hace justicia (creo yo) al tema del fanfic.

Se que en esta ocasión desarrolle la pareja de una forma bastante rara, quizás sea por los saltos en el tiempo, que pense que era mejor y mas creíble (según yo) que no lo hiciera en cuanto regresasen a su cuerpo como tenía planeado en un inicio.

Cuando mas lo pensaba llegaba a la inequívoca conclusión que esos dos cabezas duras necesitaban tiempo para asimilar que se atraen y bueno…

No me queda mas que agradecer todo el apoyo que recibí de todos y cada uno de ustedes, tanto como para quienes leyeron anónimamente como para quienes se animaron y me hicieron un pequeño espacio en sus vidas para no solo leer si no también para comentar.

Les agradezco toda su paciencia, la oportunidad que le dieron a esta loca idea y sobre todo al haberme regalado un poco de su tiempo. ¡Mil gracias!

Me disculpo con ustedes si en algún momento no respondí sus comentarios o si me tardaba años en actualizar. Se que no merecen que los haga esperar y aun así soy una persona incorregible que sabiendo que cuando uno lee algún fanfic y le gusta solo espera que actualicen, por que como también he sido lectora les comprendo y se lo que es mirar a diario una pagina con la esperanza de encontrarse con un capitulo nuevo. Por eso mil disculpas.

**¡Muchas gracias, me alegra haber contado con todo su apoyo!**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

hiandir-chian

Ikari Leona

Haruhi Juliette-Pon

kuchiki hiwatari

kotoko-noda

0 . 0 - lala chan - 0 . 0

makiya-love

alasha.z

val-lilium2795

SadisticVampire

Lady Akatsuki Dark

14th

YO-SARIEL

Alhena-star

makuya-love

frankienogemini

laynad3

chizuru elric asakura

Romy-the-Red-Rose

anonimo301XD

karina-chan

Alice Minatsuki

exorcista alma kanda

hikaru88

porfis

Fantasy-Invizible

Ginnysak

Bakaty-chan

ore-sama rolz

Hikeri-Hime16

Angel Jibriel

kaoryciel94

yuki-souma

Racksha yami

YO

Gotik-Neko-Chan.13

kokoro-chan

nee-chan

Espero que nadie me haya hecho falta, si fue así mil disculpas. Les doy las gracias especialmente a ustedes por regalarme su tiempo para dejarme un comentario dándome su opinión sobre esta loca historia.

¡Mil gracias a todos espero que el final haya sido de su agrado!


End file.
